


kagehina being dumbasses for 1.6k words gay

by missHapp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emotional Constipation, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, and a lot of, dumb volleyboys, it's just two boys liking each other, just a tad, they're precious but very bad at this, twice!, where's the plot? jk there isn't any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missHapp/pseuds/missHapp
Summary: hello!! this took me a day to write, so sorry if there are any mistakes. feel free to point them out or just give a review of how you liked it in the comments (they're my favorite).thanks for reading <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	kagehina being dumbasses for 1.6k words gay

Kageyama wasn’t the best at feelings, but he was pretty sure Hinata liked him. Liked him, liked him. In the way that led to mushy stuff that was bad for his heart. It was flattering, yeah. But… there was one problem. Hinata wasn’t doing anything about the fact that he liked Kageyama. And that wasn’t what was supposed to happen, right? If you had feelings for someone, you’re supposed to make them known. At least that’s what he thought was expected. Apparently not.

All that happened was that Kageyama noticed Hinata being quite obvious that he liked him more than just a friend. For example, he would always try and impress him by doing dorky things that more often than not just ended in laughter. Kageyama was never impressed, but he was always amused. Hinata also had gotten much more touchy-feely over the past month. 

About a week ago, they both reached for a volleyball at the same time and recreated the most cliche of cliches. And at the end of a practice match, they did a double high five and Hinata curled his fingers around Kageyama’s. He didn’t mind or anything, he just let him do whatever he wanted. 

Then Hinata started dating someone. Kageyama didn’t bother learning her name. He was too angry for that. 

This shouldn’t have been happening! The middle blocker liked  _ him _ , and you can’t just go date if you liked someone already! 

That night, he locked himself in his room and listened to sad Conan Gray songs.

Kageyama drank his milk a little bit too fast after seeing Hinata and his new girlfriend being all perfect at lunch and got a headrush. 

“Are you okay?” asked Suga, who miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

He yelped. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Just… angry,”

“That’s nothing new,” he chuckled. “But really, if you need anything, I’ll be just over there. Do you see Asahi choking?” 

He nodded, Asahi-san was choking on something and Nishinoya was trying to wrap his short arms around him to do the heimlich maneuver. No one else was helping.

“Bye, Tobio!”

“Bye Suga-san…” 

Boy, he really hoped Asahi-san made it out alive, even though he really didn’t feel like going over there and socializing.

All he wanted to do was bask in his anger towards Hinata. Kageyama was just so frustrated, y’know? If you have a crush on someone, you need to do it right. If he liked Hinata (which he didn’t, this was a hypothetical situation), he’d confess eloquently and with a single red rose. 

Or maybe he’d hit him in the face with a volleyball with “wanna go out with me?” scribbled on it. 

Kageyama looked towards Hinata and his lady friend once more and immediately felt his heart stop. 

They were kissing.

Not full making out, but that  _ girl  _ was pecking him on the cheek quite fiercely. Kageyama decided that he did not like it. And he had to put an end to it.

He got up, dusted himself off, and walked over.

“Oh hey, Kag-”

“Boke, come with me and don’t complain. It’s important.”

“What’s up?” he asks.

“I…” Kageyama’s chest was beginning to hurt. This wasn’t part of the plan.

“Spit it out already!” Hinata said. “I don’t have all day, ya know,”

He was so  _ annoying _ . He was even tapping his foot obnoxiously! The black haired boy internally pleaded for Hinata to stop being so gosh darn distracting.

“I don’t like your girlfriend.”

There. He said it. 

...And Hinata looked offended. 

“Are you judging my taste in women? That’s really rude!”

“Hey, I’m not saying that all your choices are bad,” After all, he did like Kageyama.

“Then what’s so bad about Mikomi-chan?”

“She doesn’t-- Actually no, I think you don’t really like her. Maybe as a friend or just generally as a person, but you don’t seem to be really romantically attracted to her, is all,”

“Since when do you know anything about romance?”

_ Since I binge watched nine romance movies in one whole weekend while anticipating your confession, which by the way, never came. _

“Shut up, boke! I’m trying to help you here! You really shouldn’t be leading her on like this!”

Hinata winced at that. “... You could say that I might be a little weirded out by her kissing me all the time.”

“So break up with her.”

“It’s not that easy, though! I bet my life you’ve never had to break up with someone.” he huffed. “Or have you?”

“Stop trying to change the subject to me, Hinata.”

Suddenly, the bell rang. They had to go to class.

“Ha! Saved by the bell!” shouted Hinata, as he sped off to English.

Kageyama felt a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach knowing that his volleyball partner was going to continue to lie to himself and date a girl he didn’t even like!

_ Whatever, _ he thought.  _ I’ll just wait for him to come running my way.  _

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, there was no “running back”. Hinata’s girlfriend dumped him and became his ex-girlfriend by the next week. The orange haired boy told him that Mikomi was getting tired of his lack of affection towards her. Kageyama honestly couldn’t care less. All he could think about was that Hinata was now single and free to confess to him at any time now.

Any time now…

A whole week and two days had passed, and nothing at all had happened! Hinata was hanging out with Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san though, which was odd. 

Odd turned disastrous over the next couple of days, when Kageyama found out that Hinata was hanging around them because he needed tips on flirting. With other people and not  _ him _ !

He told himself that he shouldn’t be this frustrated. It wasn’t like he wanted a confession, because then he’d have to turn the other down. Except he just could not shake the anger from seeping into his veins when he saw a patch of bright orange hair talking up some second year.

The anger dissipated eventually, specifically at one lunch break when Hinata came up to him, clearly upset. All Kageyama was filled with was worry now. 

“It’s not working,” he said.

“Um, I don’t really know what you mean. Is there some volleyball move you’re trying out? I can help if you want,”

“No, no. That’s awesome that you offered, Bakageyama, but it’s not volleyball related. I’m having issues with… flirting,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah. I really suck at it. Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san trained me for it like a bajillion times and I’m here, with no boyfriend or girlfriend,”

“Why don’t you ask the person you have a crush on out on a date?” Kageyama asked, hands fidgeting.

Hinata’s head snapped up so quickly, he heard something pop.

“Who told you about that?”

“Daichi-san,” he lied.

“... Did he also say who I have a crush on?”

“No, why?” 

“No reason. Nothing you need to think about. It’s none of your business anyways!” 

And then he rushed off. With all the running he’d been doing, Kageyama was sure Hinata was going to beat him in their next footrace. 

Over the weekend, he binged some more romcoms and even some movies with a different main plot (they had great romantic subplots though, he chose them for exactly that reason) and basically studied. 

During one of the movies, Kageyama came across something that he hadn’t seen before. The guy was confessing to the girl! Apparently, confessions and an overall sense of pining could go both ways then. 

That struck something deep within him because that meant… 

“If Hinata doesn’t have the nerve to confess to me, I can just do it for him! I’ll beat him to it!” 

He threw off the blanket that was previously covered started getting ready. 

“My declaration of feelings is gonna be way better than anything Hinata would have ever thought up!” he yelled. “Even though I still might do the hitting-him-in-the-face thing!”

…Kageyama should really have thought about what he just said. He didn’t, though, in his usual idiot fashion. 

And then came Monday. 

He had come very prepared, and asked Hinata to be at their meeting spot at least ten minutes earlier so that they didn’t miss school after the whole thing. Surprisingly, he went with the single red rose idea, since Hinata showing up with a bruised face and Kageyama showing up with a volleyball in hand wouldn’t look so good. 

“Hey baka!” waved Hinata. “Why did you ask me to come early?”

“I know who you like,”

The other boy looked stunned. Okay, that wasn’t a great way to start this.

“Before you freak out, I think it’s fine.” he said.

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah. You having a crush on me isn’t gonna affect volleyball, so…” he shrugged, hoping he got his point across.

Hinata stared at him. 

“I have a question. How did you know that I liked you?”

“I’ve been watching closely, is all,”

“Oh, okay.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Hinata asked, “What’s that behind your back?”

“It’s nothing, really, you don’t have to try and grab it-!” Kageyama sighed. 

“A rose? Is this for me?” his eyes were filled with wonder.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and then nodded. Hinata let out a teeny gasp. 

“So you like me back?” he asked. “You said you were watching me a lot, and then you told me to break up with… oh wow you really like me, huh?”

“I-I mean when you put it like that it does sound like I like you,”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Kageyama?”

“For the last time, boke, telepathy doesn’t actually exist, no matter what Suga-san told you. He likes messing with us! Once he told me that-”

He was stopped mid-sentence by a finger on his lips. 

“Shut up.” he said. “Do you wanna date me, Bakageyama?”

He went beet red, but still nodded. When he really thought about it, Kageyama realized that dating Hinata would be so, so awesome. He’d liked him for a long time, but was too stupid to even notice.

But isn’t that what’s supposed to happen? Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, two idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this took me a day to write, so sorry if there are any mistakes. feel free to point them out or just give a review of how you liked it in the comments (they're my favorite).  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
